Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans series
　サイヤ |''Doragon Bōru Zetto Gaiden Saiya-jin Zetsumetsu Keikaku|lit. "Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate People of the Saiya"}} is a mini-series in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. The series debuted in 1993 with its first, eponymous video game installment, and was followed over the year by an original video animation (Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans), two video games using its footage (Chikyū-Hen and Uchū-Hen), and a remake of the OVA (Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans). Synopsis Dr. Lychee is the only survivor of the Tuffles, a race that once lived on Planet Plant before the coming of the Saiyans. The Saiyans not only massacred the entire Tuffle race, but also stole their technology and conquered the planet, renaming it Planet Vegeta in honor of their king. Raichi managed to escape with a capsule and found refuge on the Dark Planet, a world at the end of the universe. His only wish is to eradicate the last remaining Saiyans. To do this, Dr. Raichi puts devices on Earth that emit Destron Gas and destroy all life. When Mr. Popo finds out that only a few hours are left until the planet's destruction, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo rush to destroy the evil devices located around the planet, heading to different locations and confronting the monsters which guard the machines. When they track down the final machine they are joined by Future Trunks and Vegeta who had earlier been searching for Bulma. They manage to destroy all but the true last one that is placed on the West City television station and protected by an impenetrable energy barrier. However, Frieza, Cooler, Turles and Lord Slug appear and engage the heroes in a fight. It is revealed by King Kai that the villains are "Ghost Warriors", and will continually come back to life when killed unless defeated in the same way their lives were originally ended. The heroes manage to defeat the Ghost Warriors. However Frieza destroys Bunbuku Island, so the Z Fighters locate the Dragon Balls to bring the island and it's inhabitants back. The heroes then head into space, aiming for Raichi's Dark Planet. They crash on Planet Kuhn and have to find a ring for the planet's elder in order to get his help repairing their ship. Along the way they fight and defeat Frieza, who has been revived again, before having their ship repaired. They then head to Planet Outa and obtain a device which allows them to enter the Dark Planet. They also head to a planet where sea monsters live, and a planet with a talking stone face and a fairy. The heroes go to the Dark Planet and engage Dr. Raichi after defeating his robotic soldiers, discovering that his Ghost Warriors are generated by a machine called Hatchiyack, a device powered by the hate of the Tuffles. It is also revealed that Dr. Raichi is a Ghost Warrior himself, generated by Hatchiyack. When Vegeta vaporizes Raichi, preventing him from re-materializing, the hate Dr. Raichi had causes Hatchiyack to exceed its limit. Hatchiyack appears in a powerful android body, whose power is said to match or perhaps even exceed Broly's, according to Goku. Hatchiyack devastates the heroes until the Saiyans, after having transformed into their Super Saiyan states, combine their powers together into one massive Energy Wave, ending the threat of the Ghost Warriors. However Hatchiyack survives and uses one of three forms to fight the heroes, his Super Form, his Multi Form, or his Giant Form. After the Z Fighters are beaten, Goku defeats Super Hatchiyack with an Instant Spirit Bomb. Multi Form Hatchiyack is defeated after the real one is discovered among the clones. Giant Hatchiyack is defeated after Goku flies inside him an destroys his core. Titles Video games *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' (NES, 1993) *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen'' (Playdia, 1994) *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen'' (Playdia, 1994) Original video animations *''Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' (1993) *''Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans'' (2010) Site Navigation es:Plan para erradicar a los saiyajin (series) Category:Dragon Ball games *